


She'll Do

by BastRavenshadow



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastRavenshadow/pseuds/BastRavenshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I used to hate her, you see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She'll Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "The Other Woman" Challenge on the Minority Pairings Community on LJ in 2006.

I used to hate her, you see. She was the other woman. It sounds so melodramatic, doesn't it? Silly, really, to hate her. She adores him, and she has never been anything but kind to me.

But I hated her. 

He spent time with her, and would come back home happy, with a brush of lipstick here, or there, or at the edge of his collar. When I’d question him, he’d just tell me he was happy.

Happy. Ha! Why… I suppose he is. He seems very fond of her. Still, I could never see what he saw in her. She’s so peculiar looking, and odd! And she seems to be very keen on the same subjects as he is which in and of itself is strange. Very strange, and inappropriate for a woman.

And I worried about how she would treat him. I'm supposed to worry, it’s my job. 

Yes. It’s my job.

I may be old, but it’s my job to worry about him. He’s all I have and neither of us are getting younger. 

If he’s going to be seeing her, I suppose I should have her to dinner. I inform him that he should bring his young lady to dinner on Saturday, and that I would make sure it was delivered well beforehand so there would be no mishaps. Almost meekly – which I did not buy for a moment – he agreed to my proposal.

The table is set with the china I got as a bride, its grey and black rose pattern starkly beautiful. 

The food has been delivered and I'm just waiting. They should be here any moment. I wonder if I'm doing the right thing – will I be able to get over my prejudice towards her for his sake? 

Here they come.

Donald kisses me and she smiles at me brightly. She looks vivacious and quite lovely tonight, I realise with a start. “Come in, my dear,” I tell her. “Abigail, please make yourself at home.” Donald starts to say something, but I fix him with the same glare that worked on his father, and with gratitude, I realise it works on him too.

She oohs and ahhs over the china, and enjoys her dinner. I find myself enjoying her company, her immaculate manners and most of all, the way she looks at him. 

She adores him; I see that now. I was wrong to think of her the way I did. 

Critically, I study her figure. She’s not stick thin, and has nice hips, the better to bear me a grandchild. She’ll do.

As she goes into the parlour to admire Donald’s collection of obscure books about burial, I tell him that I quite like her, and when he has the cheek to look astonished, I rap his hand with my folded fan. “I expect a grandchild before I die,” I inform him. His face turns red and I laugh in glee, heading to my bedroom. 

He always was a shy child, but I have the feeling that Abigail will soon get him shipshape the way that only a wife can.

Yes, she’ll do. Time to stop thinking of her as the other woman, and start thinking of her as his wife.


End file.
